This Dance, My Lady?
by Canadino
Summary: "Oh dashing gentleman Robin, catch me as I fall and my bosom heaves with feelings for you!" Robin/KF in that order, purple prose.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

This Dance, My Lady?

The stalwart, vivacious hero rode along the great, vast, green plains toward his destiny. The wind blew at a southwest direction, ruffling his raven hair, which had not been meticulously groomed as he was a hero and had saving the world business to attend to but added to his plucky charm all the same. His steed, a majestic gray steed that bore a patch of black fur over its eyes, was aptly named Batman. It tossed its magnificent head and whinnied, its low baritone speaking to the hero's adventurous heart.

"Yes, Batman," the hero, a young lad named Robin, said, sitting straight and letting the wind ruffle the dark cape that billowed out from behind him. "We have princess-saving to do."

[=]

"Oh Uncle," the prince(ss) lamented, "why can I not explore the great plains to my heart's desire, to feel the coarse wild grasses on my feet and hear the songs of the birds and the story of the wind? The sky is blue and there is not a storm cloud in sight. I will be safe, I promise it."

"I won't hear a word of it," the Uncle said sternly, a finely chiseled brow wrinkling in a slight frown. Despite his sudden stern demeanor, he still appeared the very epitome of a Greek god, fine facial features and a head of luscious golden locks. He stood before the door, his broad shoulders stopping his fair, innocent nephew from leaving. "You are my precious nephew, and I could not bear it if someone were to steal you away. You are the fairest in the land."

"I can run fast, dear Uncle," the prince begged. He did not share the same handsome traits as his Uncle, but he was still a very fine-looking lad, with fiery red hair and sincere green eyes that peered imploringly at the man in front of him. "And if I cannot run from my enemies, I certainly can defeat them on my own. I've been working out in my room, Uncle. See?" The prince flexed his arm, showing his Uncle his muscles that were quite impressive on his wiry frame and the Uncle, Flash, could not help but secretly approve of his nephew's prowess.

"That may be so, Kid Flash," Flash conceded, shaking his head still, "but it remains that the world is still far too dangerous for a boy like you to be out and about on his own. You are to stay in your room today. I will take you out with me tomorrow to Central City, but for today, you shall remain in your quarters." And so, despite repeated protests and arguments, Kid Flash was confined to his room, a spacious place where a growing boy with quick feet could feel comfortable.

"Stupid tower," the prince whined, a frown painting itself on his face amidst a couple of cute freckles. The gauzy lavender curtains on the window swayed gently in the window, mirroring the gentle movements of the curtains along the bed, soft and smooth to soothe the sore growing pains a teenage boy was sure to have. Walking over to the window, Kid Flash let out a sigh, anguished like the call of an abandoned baby bird lying in the middle of a dark, cold forest with nothing more than a leaf to protect it from its vicious surroundings. Flash was a wealthy man, but he preferred his anonymity and lived in the middle of a spacious green space, far from the tall towers of civilization where nothing but a passing by plane could reach them. The sky spread out blue and white above, the sun touching the earth with its warm, yellow waves. It was a wonderful day, and he was inside.

"Kid Flash!" Flash called from somewhere below, his voice echoing through the halls. "I will be stepping out! There's trouble in Central City!"

"Take me with you!" Kid Flash wailed, running to his door, but the sound of high speed wind could be heard outside and when he returned to his perch on the windowsill, he saw his Uncle running through the fields to the silver, lighted city a long distance away. "I can fight too, Uncle!" But Flash was already too far away, sprinting toward the city, with the wild, speedy freedom Kid Flash could only pine and long for.

[=]

Batman pawed at the ground, a low grumble in its throat like the very sounds of the ones damned. He was becoming restless, like a terrified, skittish rabbit held in a sack drew tight at the mouth by a flax string, like he was surrounded by darkness and could only hope that liberty was at hand soon. "Whoa there," Robin said, patting his horse reassuringly. "I'll make sure Alfred gives you oats tonight. It'll only be a little while more." Satisfied, Batman huffed and instead thought of the dinner awaiting him from the royal stable hand, Alfred Pennyworth, the gentleman who treated the horses like they were human beings. Yes, it would be worth the journey.

"Hold." Reaching tall into the sky before them was a large, stone tower, its sides scrubbed clean from the various storms that had passed by the plains from years before. It was a formidable thing, with sand-colored stones and stood like a proud father, like a fortress that had withstood many attacks and was still ready for many more. Many of the windows were covered with clean, clear glass that reflected a neat, sophisticated home but there was one open window on the top floor, where a young prince(ss) sat.

Riding up below the window, the hero Robin peered up. "Hello!" he called, and the prince started at his place. "Are you a princess waiting for a prince to save you?" At that moment, a prairie wind started up again and flared Robin's cape and it waved in the air like the promise of many better days to come. Kid Flash felt his heart race as fast as his feet could run.

"I'm not a princess, but I'm down with someone saving me from this place!" Perhaps this was not the tall, dark stranger he had been awaiting (sadly disappointing in the 'tall' aspect), but he was mysterious with a dark cowl that hid his eyes, the window to one's soul.

"Alright. I shall come save you then," Robin vowed bravely. Batman glanced around, trying to find the door to the place as Robin had come in top gear and a lock pick, and whinnied in surprise when Robin dismounted and cracked his knuckles. "I, Robin, shall climb this wall and reach you, dear princess!"

"I'm not a princess, but okay!" Was he finally to be liberated, to be freed and carried away in the arms of this bold soul? Dreams do come true! Kid Flash stood at the window, holding his breath and watching as brave hero Robin started scaling the wall. Alas, he had not gotten too far from the ground when he lost a foothold, as the wall was clearly designed to ward off kidnappers of Flash's young ward. Batman wandered over to Robin, on his back, and nudged him up. He would have to have more training, Batman decided.

"This wall is a tough opponent, but I will overcome it!" Robin insisted.

"Dear sir Robin!" Kid Flash called, fretting around despite himself. His long awaited hero would not be kept from his presence much longer. "I can jump! Oh, dashing gentleman Robin, catch me as I fall and my bosom heaves with feelings for you!"

"I shall catch you, good Kid Flash," Robin promised, standing under the window. "And you shall be my wife." Batman clearly disapproved and went off to munch at some of the wild grasses.

"Cannonball!" Kid Flash shouted, and vaulted from the window. He fell, the acceleration hardly treating him like a feather, as he was a boy with an appetite to keep up with his fast feet, and his heart raced as well, as he was falling into the arms of his beloved, a mysterious hero who was much shorter than he had expected. Nonetheless, good hero Robin caught him easily, his hold strong and warm.

"Oh, my savior," Kid Flash gushed, throwing his arms around the hero Robin.

"I have caught you, dear princess," Robin said. "Now I will take you away to my castle and we will be together forever." And they rode away into the sunset on Batman to Robin's palace, where with their mutual quivering desire, the night exploded with delight.

[=]

Note: _What the eff, David Blaine?_


End file.
